


Meet Me in the Library

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 只是个pwp, 哥哥是个心机boy, 图书馆play, 纽特反攻失败案例, 骚话哥哥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 图书馆来一发





	Meet Me in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> 真实小破车，阅读前请看tag  
> 加上lof全文约7k，祝食用愉快

派对狂欢的吵闹声充斥着整个庄园大宅。  
纽特像个游离于人群之外的幽魂，穿过阴森昏暗的长廊，墙上一幅幅古宅主人的画像了无生气，看着让人心里直发毛，他的脚步加快了，不时低头看一眼攥在手心皱巴巴的纸条，上面用潦草的字迹写着：十二点，图书馆见。  
新郎与新娘共舞一曲后，越来越多人来到舞池，纽特隔壁的女孩蠢蠢欲动，不断给他使眼色，始终得不到回应后，她只好气冲冲地走掉了。纽特坐在那儿，不经意瞥一眼忒修斯那空荡荡的座位，他早就离开了，也许已经找到某个符合口味的甜心，正在某个角落快活一番呢。  
想到这个，纽特一刻也不想再待下去，他只想回到房间，准确来说，是收拾一下回家。  
就在他起身离开时，刚好撞上假想的花花公子。  
忒修斯双颊泛着嫩红，看样子喝了不少酒，领结解开了，领子的纽扣也开了两颗，雕刻的锁骨半隐半现。舞曲的声音吵杂，他只好凑到纽特耳边才能把话说清。忒修斯靠得如此近，仿佛纽特只要轻微往侧一碰，他就能亲吻自己的耳廓。嘴里佳酿的气息融入身上淡淡的香水芬芳，竟找不到任何反感的地方，纽特没有沾过一滴酒，却觉得已经烂醉如泥，连话也说不清，更不用说听到哥哥的耳语了。  
他到底说了什么？只见忒修斯露齿而笑，在迷醉的灯光衬托下，眼睛闪着狡黠的光。他抓起纽特的手轻轻一拍，像是有人朝他打招呼，他回应了一句就走掉了。  
过了许久，纽特才逐渐回魂，匆匆离开吵杂的派对，他只觉手里的纸条沉甸甸。  
站在图书馆门外时，纽特倒是想到两种可能性。一是忒修斯等会儿又会对他讲些大道理，无非就是多交朋友、懂得做人，想到这个，纽特心里翻了个大白眼，这种可能性的结局只能是不欢而散。二是忒休斯叫他午夜时分过去，想让他介绍几本有趣的书……  
纽特毫不犹豫砍掉了第二种可能性，并且为第一种而垂头丧气。  
无论如何，他还是推开半掩着的门，里面暗淡的暖黄色的灯光并不适合阅读，也许图书馆的主人就没打算在半夜来看书吧。  
忒修斯站在正中间，他手插口袋，背对着纽特，脚下是通往地下藏书的铜门。听到声响后，他转过头，原本紧皱的眉头也舒展开来。  
“还挺准时的。”他说。  
纽特耸耸肩，环视一圈，最后把目光定格在玻璃穹顶上清冷的皓月。“今晚的月亮真圆。”  
“是啊。”忒修斯附和道，但眼睛始终没有离开面前的苏格兰男孩。“你知道我为什么要你过来吗？”  
纽特摇摇头，摆出一副不在乎的样子。“来看书？”他挪步到书架前，随便抽出一本年代久远的书。“啊…《爱与罪》。”  
“我叫你来，”忒修斯跟随着走过去，他们之间只差一口气的距离，纽特惊觉自己被困在忒修斯和书架之间出不去了，两人不差上下的身高让他不用抬眼或低头就能碰上他的脸，而这个距离甚至比一口气还近。“是想让你知道，你让大家都感到不开心了，你让我也不开心。”  
纽特晓得自己应该挪开一步，至少发出一声哑笑掩饰此刻的慌张，但他反而钉在原地，沦陷于那双深邃的湖蓝色眼眸之际迅速抽离，低着头盯着地板，祈求抱在胸前的书能够阻挡剧烈的心跳声。他不敢深呼吸，尽管他发了狂似的想让肺脏充斥着忒修斯的气息，玫瑰、醋栗和西洋杉，糅合微弱的须后水味道，他要溺死在空气中了，那是专属于他的毒药，甘愿为之迷失心智。  
“那我又能做什么呢？”  
更近了。忒修斯的嘴角一颤，他没有说话，而是移到纽特的耳边，在感受到对方为此而僵硬时，他甚至将唇抵在耳垂上：“留下来陪我。”  
“你醉了，忒修斯。”  
抑制不住的明显颤音让纽特难以再假装下去，他想起晚宴时喝的那道奶油蘑菇汤，黏而不腻的汤汁融化在舌尖之上，正如此时此刻他也即将化在忒修斯的一举一动下。也就在这时他终于感谢哥哥为他挑选了苏格兰裙，否则身下早已肿胀如硬石必将显露无疑，到那时他又能做什么呢？  
“我送你回……”  
剩下的音节被缠绵的长吻堵在齿间，化在喉咙深处，肆意撬开齿缝，吮吸着湿滑的舌头，忒修斯根本不打算用敷衍的吻堵住纽特的嘴。他滑下手环住纽特的腰，稍用力将他推到自己身上，当两人从头到脚都紧密贴合时，忒修斯故意蹭了蹭弟弟凸起的下体，亲吻之中他忍不住唇角上扬，搂腰的手也将衬衫扯出裙头，顺势滑进去。手指在臀部游走，又顺着人鱼线摸索到肚子，向上，再向上——顺着乳粒画着圆圈，徘徊不去，等待着对方发出满意的呻吟。  
“噢忒修斯……我们不可以……”纽特断断续续在呜咽中挤出这句话。  
忒修斯似乎有些恼怒，将身前的人按到书架上，全然不在意颇有历史的书架发出不满的吱呀声，也不介意有几本书掉在了地上。他又吻下去，这次比方才更加尽情，手伏在对方胸膛轻轻摩挲，另一只手早已按捺不住撩起裙摆，潜入纽特双腿之间。将来若是有机会，忒修斯决定要为苏格兰裙写一首赞歌。“你听上去不像是拒绝呢，纽特。”说着话，掌心已经包住同样难耐的坚硬线条，纽特因此闭着眼呻吟起来，忘了亲吻，完全屈服于本能，臀部不由自主受哥哥的触碰吸引。忒修斯吮吸着对方的颈窝，轻舔那分明性感的锁骨，身下的手忙得不可开交，手掌上下摩擦，由着纽特的颤抖和愈发湿润的性器而越来越快，尔后又慢下来，勾得怀里的人欲罢不能。“你喜欢这样，是吗？”纽特喘着粗气，只觉喉咙干涸，但想饮的不仅仅是水，他为自己更加背德的想法感到羞耻，连忙摇头，否决了哥哥的诱问。“我知道你喜欢，而且我不像你那样胆小。我可以光明正大地承认——我想要你很久了。”忒修斯的呼吸也变得粗重，胯下的手也随即揉动，感受纽特一阵阵喘息的同时，他继续低语：“难道你不想吗？就在这里，在上万本古书之中，我们褪去衣物，彼此交合一体……”  
忒修斯的话被大门突如其来的声响打断了，两人同一时间望向一处，只见图书馆的门被猛地推开，某个宾客满脸红光，手里还抓着一瓶酒，他对着身后的几个男男女女狂笑不止，嘲笑着洛康特引以为豪的图书馆也不过如此。  
霎时从天堂掉入现实，纽特睁开眼，试图推开压着自己的哥哥，但忒修斯似乎想到什么，更用力把他压在书架上，但这次书架和上面的书都配合地不发出一丝声响。一只手捂住纽特的嘴，另一只手依然在身下握住坚挺的阴茎上下撸动。那几个宾客走到图书馆的另一侧，但离他们也只不过是几米的距离，稍有声响就会引起他们的注意。  
纽特绝望地瞪着忒修斯，他想让对方停下所做的一切，但臀部却一次又一次撞上掌跟，配合着哥哥的动作。持续不止的快感试图把理性从控制台上赶下去，结果大获全胜。忒修斯注视着自己，眼里闪着欲望之火，他撅起嘴作出噤声的示意，只有唇在动，只说了一个词——准备。  
那帮人不断抽出书架上的书，但浓重的醉意下连书名都看不清，其中有个人不耐烦地嘟囔一句，觉得这该死的图书馆比自己老妈还要无趣。其他人应声附和，刚刚带头进来的宾客也连连点头，向大家卖起了关子，他十分肯定有一处地方绝对让每一个人都舍不得离开。  
苏格兰裙的布料早已被液体濡湿，待那些人离开后，纽特忍受不住在捂住嘴巴的掌下粗重地呻吟一声，终于喘息着高潮了。在他一声长长的、释放一切的“啊”下，顶端喷涌而出的温热沾湿了裙子，身下的手也停了下来。  
纽特恢复知觉，全身发软靠在书架上，懊恼地捂着仍然红得发烫的脸，他不敢看对方一眼，粗鲁地打掉忒修斯扶起他的手，跨步远离了。  
“胆小鬼！懦夫！”忒修斯跟着走出来，冲着他的背影大喊。  
纽特停下了，但没有回头。颤抖的手突然定住，握成拳头的指节如纸般苍白。  
“你想要的，是吗？就像你想要做出改变——但你什么都不做，像个缩头乌龟那样逃避！活该一辈子干着自己最讨厌的事情……”  
纽特转过身来恶狠狠地盯着他，仿佛一向如绵羊般善良的弟弟变成了一头巨兽，倒不如说他内心深处的愤怒汹涌而起，忒修斯大感不妙，他以为纽特要走过来给他一拳——这是最轻的，也许他会扑倒自己，拳头如雨点般落在脸上。然而，接下来发生的一切让忒修斯猝不及防，纽特快步走来，抱住他的头粗暴地吻了下去，侵略性地探入自己的舌头，手陷入忒修斯柔软的发丝，用毫无节制的力度扯着。另一只手胡乱地解开裤纽扣，刚想滑进去占领主动权时，手腕被忒修斯紧紧抓住了。  
“胆小鬼”和“懦夫”像是触动机关的引子，纽特只觉得怒火攻心，他无法忍受哥哥对自己此般羞辱，但他并不想以暴力解决，有更好的办法，那就是也让忒修斯感受一下他刚刚所承受的，让他也被按在书架上品尝快感带来的痛苦。  
纽特没有如愿得逞，后来的事情他记得不太真切了，只知道回过神来时，他已经躺在桌子上，而忒修斯正压着他。要是多加回忆，纽特是能想起来的：手腕被抓住之后，忒修斯一把将他架在身上，朝书架后方的书桌走去。他放下纽特，俯下身子，食指从穴口进入的瞬间他能感受到身下的人颤抖了一下，粘液润滑下又一根手指塞进去，忒修斯趁机让碎吻落在腹部、锁骨和额头。加上玫瑰醋栗和西洋杉的味道，纽特想起清晨那个梦，梦里模糊的身影逐渐变得清晰起来，与其说是梦，倒不如说是真切的记忆——那影子不是别人，正是忒修斯。  
“是…是你。”纽特轻声唤着。“早上的时候你就想......”  
“你要知道，亲爱的，我现在也想。”  
说罢，食指和中指从肉穴中抽离，带出的粘稠肠液滴落在桌子上。忒修斯褪下裤子，这时他却变得格外温柔起来，生怕弄疼似的轻轻掰开纽特的双腿。但在插入的瞬间纽特还是发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，双腿之间饱塞几乎没有空隙可留，强烈的肿胀感起初让纽特感到疼痛和不适应，但在渐入佳境的抽插之下，他却轻声急切地恳求更多。  
前列腺不断受到撞击的同时，忒修斯也握住了对方的性器，两者摩擦的频率逐渐趋同，纽特的手抓住忒修斯的衬衫，背脊直直躬起，每一次进攻都会让他抓得更紧。在又一次冲击之下，纽特竟尖叫着迎来再一次高潮，积聚的快感伴随着粘稠的奶白精液一同洒在忒修斯的胸膛。  
纽特完全瘫软在桌上，而忒修斯也在最后几下投降，温热的液体留在弟弟腿间，他终于满意地抽开，俯下身吻了吻渗着细密汗珠的额头。

第二天享用早餐时，魔法部的同事聊起谁的酒量最大时，全都不约而同指向忒修斯。  
没等忒修斯反应过来，纽特却忍不住说了句：“什么？”  
“一旦有什么要去酒吧卧底的任务，部长通常都会叫忒修斯去，不过也对，我就没见过他喝醉酒的。话又说回来，昨天真是不够意思啊，忒修斯。”洛康特用不满的口吻说道。“酒都没喝完一杯就不声不响走掉了，该不会是去会情人了吧？”  
在场的人都笑了起来。  
“还是您了解我。”忒修斯瞥了一眼身旁的纽特，颇为得意地说。  
桌布下，两人十指相扣。


End file.
